


The Big Bang

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, We wrote this instead of sleeping, dubcon, everyone is ooc, originally posted to alt.startrek.creative.erotica.moderated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: Sisko is desperately horny and wants to jump a certain Cardassian.--Co-written with Occy.
Relationships: Dukat/Benjamin Sisko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this on ICQ after 1am. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Sisko twirled his magic ball in his left hand...that was his ball twirling hand after all. So busy was he concentrating on the smooth and rough contrast across the seams, he barely noticed Major Kira waltz in - her knickers all a proverbial twist.

"Captain," she said, rousing him from his sweet, soft, scaley daydream.

"Yes, Major," he said with a touch of weariness in his voice, "what is it?" 

"Dukat," she said simply.

With the mention of his daydream's name, Sisko visibly stiffened...then he composed himself and painted on a scowl.

"Show him in, Major."

"No need Captain...I'm already here." A delicious voice filled the office.

Sisko suppressed a shiver at the sound of that voice. Noting that Kira was still in the room, he directed a scowl towards Dukat, who was standing in the doorway. 

"What do you want, Dukat?" 

"Why, I just came to visit my old station, my old office, my old friends...." 

_And maybe a new lover?_ Sisko thought hopefully, as Kira snapped: "We're _not_ your friends, Dukat!"

Dukat's eyes widened, showing even more of the incredible blueness. "Why Major, you have no idea how much it wounds me to hear you say that." 

Sisko glared at Kira, knowing she'd take that to mean 'leave this to me,' rather than 'how can you say that to such a sexy, attractive, man?' 

"Why are you _really_ here, Dukat?" he asked.

"You mean that seeing you isn't a good enough reason?"

Sisko wanted to jump Dukat right then and there, but with Kira in the room -- and the glass of his office not set to 'opaque,' he couldn't do that. He sighed, knowing that Kira would again misinterpret that. 

"No," he grated out, frustrated that they were in such a public place. 

Dukat sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to speak to you privately." 

Kira bristled, but Sisko waved her out of the office, seemingly resignedly, but inside his heart was racing.

"I suppose you'd like me to opaque the glass, too?" he said, acting sarcastic.

"That may be a good idea," Dukat replied.

As Kira exited the room, almost by magic the glass become opaque so that the only ones left in the scene were Sisko and Dukat.

"My dear Captain...you seem ill at ease," Dukat said, his smile dropping as he began to realise what Sisko wanted from him.

"Not at all," the Captain drawled. "Dukat...come...sit closer."

Dukat remained where he stood, looking at the Captain with what appeared to be mortification.

"Certainly not, Captain."

Sisko was a short-tempered man, and his desires made his temper even shorter.

"Then get the hell out of my office," he thundered.

"But my business.." Dukat protested.

"No," Sisko fumed. "Either you play by my rules...or you don't play at all."

Dukat thought for a second. "I'll tell you what Captain...I will meet you for a drink at Quark's, at 18:00." 

Sisko had been hoping for something a little more intimate...however this was a start. He grinned at Dukat.

"18:00h it is. I will see you in half an hour."

"Very good, Captain," Dukat smiled a small pained smile and exited the office. 

No sooner had Dukat left the room, then Kira came back in, interrupting the self-satisfied reverie that Sisko was about to slip into. 

"Well?" she demanded. 

"Well what?" 

"What did he want?" 

Sisko sighed. "I'm not sure. You know how Dukat is. It has something to do with Quark's, so Dukat wants me to meet him there in 30 minutes." 

"Be careful," Kira cautioned. "He's up to some sort of game." 

_Oh, we're both playing games, Major_ Sisko thought. Aloud he said, "I'm sure of it, Major. No need to worry, I'll be on my guard." 

***

Sisko strode silently into Quark's. Looking around, he spotted Dukat sitting at a table in a corner, well away from the other patrons. Smiling to himself, Sisko walked over. 

"Good evening Dukat...may I say you look splendid tonight." Sisko said, sitting across from the Gul so as not to arouse suspicion...or anything else.

"You may say so Captain...but I am still not interested," Dukat said, smiling to see the Captain turn a visible shade of grey...it was rather becoming, actually.

"Dukat...I didn't invite you here to talk business," he growled, lowering his voice when he saw that Bashir and Garak, still firmly entwined in each other's arms, had stopped making out to watch them. "I invited you here because I heard good things from Bashir about Garak and I wanted to try some myself...and quite frankly we two are the only ones with a similar rank."

"My dear captain...I don't know what to say except...ewwwww," Dukat said, rising from the table.

"Dukat....wait...I promise to behave...meet me in my quarters in one hour...I have a special bottle of kanar for us to share."

Dukat, against his better judgement, agreed, and the two men arranged to meet that night.

***

The door chirped.

"Enter," Sisko cried in a falsetto voice.

Dukat entered the room to find an open fire in the middle of it.

"That's for you," Sisko called from the bedroom. "I know how you Cardassians hate the cold."

"That's very nice of you," Dukat said, sitting down on the couch.

It was little more than 5 minutes before Sisko strolled out, wearing a luxurious pink chiffon robe.

Dukat smiled sincerely for once.

"I have one of those Captain...very masculine...and comfortable."

Sisko smiled. 

"Actually, it makes me feel quite feminine."

Sisko poured them both a glass of kanar. Dukat smiled grimly. 

"Shall we end this charade now, Benjamin?" 

Sisko nearly jumped out of his skin at Dukat calling him 'Benjamin,' as he did every time. 

"What charade, Dukat?" he asked. 

"This...this having sex thing of yours," Dukat replied. "What's the real purpose here?" 

Sisko sidled up to him, and Dukat moved further down the couch. "There's no other purpose," Sisko purred.

"How about you take off your uniform, Dukat?" 

"You are _insane_!" Dukat cried. 

"I have never been more sane in my life," Sisko replied, reaching out one hand to stroke Dukat's neck ridges. 

Dukat forcibly restrained himself from hitting Sisko -- hard -- and instead settled for knocking his hand away. 

Sisko pouted. "Dukat," he whined. "Be reasonable. Who else is there who's suitable?" 

"For you or me?" Dukat asked. "For you, I don't really care. For me, whoever I want." 

Sisko got down on his knees. "Please, Dukat, I'm begging...I'm so sexually frustrated here...all these Bajorans and the Prophets...well, they're no fun in bed." 

Dukat never could resist a man on his knees. "Ok then...you can give me a blow job, but I warn you, stand back." 

Sisko stupidly stayed in the same position as Dukat undid his pants. Dukat pulled down his pants releasing the pleasurable fury that was his 6ft penis!! It bounded so quickly out of his pants that it stabbed Sisko through the head and killed him.


End file.
